dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Kaioshin
Kaio-Shin Attributes: INT 3d6+6 MNT 3d6+20 STR 5d6+20 DEX 3d6+20 STM 3d6+20 SPD 3d6+24 HP: STMx10+20 per level Ki: MNTx17+30 chi per level +2 actions per round Pick five powers at level 1, and one power for each level after Special 1. Kaioshin are usually very arrogant, and they have just cause, they are the lesser gods of the universe. They can create items with restrictions: -Simple things: Like food, water, clothing, anything very abundant; May create without effort -Simple tough things: Metals, Furniture, buildings, concrete; 5 ki per ton -Machines: appliances, TV, Radio, guns; 5 ki per 100 lbs -Very complicated machines: nuclear generator, Satellite, Space Shuttle; 5 ki per pound -Magic Items: Potarra earrings, Kami Staff, Z Sword, etc.; 10,000 ki or hp each -Senzu beans and Dragonballs cannot be created GM must approve 2. Kaioshins are powerful beings, and their Ki increases their strength. For every 50 ki, the Kaioshin get +1 to HtH combat damage. 3. Each level, Kaioshins gain 20 points that they can add to any of their base attributes. Also they get +8 base INT each level from learning universal knowledge. 4. Kaioshin have +2 actions per melee because they are gods 5. Kaioshins regenerate 3d6 hp per round per level. 6. Kaioshins regenerate 10 ki per level every round. 7.At level 8 their Ki becomes MNTx19 and their Hp becomes STMx12. This is due to the Kaioshin coming of age to a full god. 8. Kaioshins gain +25% to mnt and int, +10% to all others when LPed 9. Kaioshins are a symbol of all that is good and holy and therefor CAN'T be changed into Majins 10. Kaioshins gain +35 Invention Points. Unique Powers 1.Intimidating Aura: A Kaioshin has the ability to project an aura that intimidates his opponent. For every 5 chi the KaioShin uses, it doubles the Kaioshin's Power level.The enemy is -1 to strike, and dodge for every 5 Ki the Kaioshin uses (opponent can only be at -3) for the first two rounds of combat. The opponent can only be dropped to -3, no matter what. 2.Godlike Instantaneous Movement: At the cost of 25 Ki, the Kaioshin can teleport himself to anywhere in the Universe, Hell, and Heaven. And 10 ki for anyone else who comes. This is automatically learned at lvl 4. 3. Remove Sekikatsuba: Cannot be picked until level 4 and will remove the Sekikatsuba power from an ally for the cost of a pemanent -1 to STR and STM to the victim of the stone and also costs 25% of their maximum Ki and 10 for the Kaioshin to use it. 4. Kaioshin School: Kaioshins, being lesser gods and very wise, often form their own schools of technique. Kaioshins use the school creation rules found under the 'School' file. They also have the ability to create their own Power Invention to make part of this school. See Power Invention rules. Kaioshins gain all the powers and Power Invention from their school, but do not gain the attribute bonuses. Cannot create their school until level 4. 5. Train: Kaioshins can train other people in their school at any level but doing this takes three weeks. Kaioshins may not train each other, nor train Kaios